


Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Floor Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Morning After, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te quiero, Hikka.” oyó murmurar a Yuya, la voz apagada y harta, mientras sentía sus dedos ir a rozar la misma espalda donde acababa de dejar la marca de sus uñas.Hikaru se quedó en silencio, sin responder.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa

**Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa**

**(La despedida es el momento cuando pienso en ti)**

_“Apriétame hasta romperme,_

_háblame, desnudo como estás_

_si estás sincero, quiéreme_

_captúrame en tu trampa suave_

_déjame ahogar en la noche.”_

Era una sensación con que tenía que aprender a vivir.

Yuya y él esa noche habían ido a cenar juntos; habían hablado de trabajo, de sus familias, de los chicos.

Se habían divertido, como siempre.

Luego, al momento de separarse, Hikaru le había preguntado casi distraídamente si tuviera ganas de ir a su piso para beber algo.

Superado el umbral, beber estaba lejos de sus mentes.

Hikaru se había encontrado empujando al mayor contra la pared, a besarle sin darle manera de decir ni una palabra, a quitarle la camiseta con un gesto rápido, empezando a atacarle el cuello y el pecho con los dientes y la lengua.

Adoraba la manera como sus caderas se movían hacia él mientras iba abajo, despacio, para aumentar la expectativa.

Cuando le liberó de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos, le echó un vistazo de satisfacción.

Le gustaba Yuya en ese estado. Las mejillas rojas y el sudor que le mojaba la frente, la respiración pesada y la mano que le cogía la cabeza, una invitación abierta a hacer _algo_.

No que a Hikaru le hicieran falta indicios.

Se asomó adelante, tomando en boca la erección del mayor, empezando a lamerla despacio, como para extender tanto como posible la sensación de dominio en él.

Estaba como arcilla en sus manos. Sus reacciones dependían de su boca, de la manera como las manos le cogían las caderas, aumentando la intensidad de sus jadeos incoherentes.

Le vio hacer una mueca de molestia cuando entró el primero dedo dentro de él, pero no duró mucho tiempo; su lengua parecía ser una distracción suficiente.

Menos sencillo fue hacer desaparecer esa mueca cuando el segundo dedo se unió al primero, pero Hikaru siguió, impertérrito a chupar la erección de Yuya, sin darle descanso.

Cuando lo sintió correrse, tuvo bastante rapidez de reflejos para meterle el tercero dedo adentro, siguiendo preparándole sin preocuparse del hecho que el mayor parecía a punto de caer.

Quitó la boca de él, limpiándose sin gracia los labios con la mano libre.

Cuando Yuya volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada expresaba reproche.

“Dame un respiro, Hikka.” le dijo, el tono ronco y jadeante.

El menor ni le oyó.

Se alejó de él, haciéndole señal de alcanzarle al suelo.

Takaki se tumbó, mordiéndose un labio cuando su espalda tocó el suelo frio, y se quedó mirando a Hikaru mientras se liberaba rápidamente de su ropa y se ponía entre sus piernas.

Le miró por un momento, luego cerró los ojos y se concedió un suspiro, al penetrarlo con un empujón brusco.

Yuya se mordió un labio, aguantando la respiración, y el menor esperó que la expresión en su cara fuera un poco más relajada antes de empezar a moverse.

Cuando lo hizo, no utilizó delicadez.

Se empujó dentro del cuerpo de Yuya de manera casi brutal, probablemente haciéndole daño, pero todavía sin preocuparse de eso.

Se aferró con la mano a su cadera, apretándola tanto de tener éxito de pensar sólo en el hecho que la mañana siguiente iba a tener las marcas; le apretó y se dejó apretar, dejó que el mayor le arañara la espalda, sin pensar en los rasguños que iban a quedarle, sin pensar en el ardor de las uñan en la carne.

Estar con Yuya de esa manera estaba casi hipnótico.

Estaba hipnótica la expresión extática en su cara.

Estaba hipnótica la sensación de su piel bajo la propia, de su cuerpo que se enroscaba a su alrededor.

Estaba hipnótica su voz, sus gemidos atragantados, la manera como pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, como un mantra, sin tener éxito de pararse.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y más profundos, y antes de perder completamente el control se apresuró a llevar una mano entre sus cuerpos, volviendo a tocarle la erección al mayor, vuelta dura entre sus piernas.

Lo sintió tenderse, apretarse a su alrededor y correrse, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza atrás.

Fue un momento casi irreal, e Hikaru se habría parado para mirarle mejor, si no hubiera tenido la urgencia de seguir moviéndose.

Dio un último empujón, antes de dejarse ir a un grito y correrse dentro el cuerpo del mayor.

Se desmayó contra de él, después, sin preocuparse de pesarle encima.

Le apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón, acelerado hasta un ritmo que no creía se pudiera alcanzar.

No dijo nada, no había nada de decir.

Llevaba así hace meses ya.

Salían juntos, como siempre, y luego se encontraban en casa de uno de los dos teniendo sexo, como si entre ellos hubiera un tácito acuerdo que implicaba acabar juntos en la cama.

Cuando, a diferencia de esa noche, llegaban a la cama.

Hikaru no sabía cómo hubiera ocurrido. Sólo sabía qué cada vez que le veía tenía ganas de saltarle encima, de tomarle, de verle con esa expresión de pura lujuria en la cara.

De olvidarse que el resto del mundo existía, dejándose llevar sólo por la presencia de Yuya en esa casa, de la sensación de poder vivir sólo de esos momentos, de esas noches desprovistas de un sentido.

“Te quiero, Hikka.” oyó murmurar a Yuya, la voz apagada y harta, mientras sentía sus dedos ir a rozar la misma espalda donde acababa de dejar la marca de sus uñas.

Hikaru se quedó en silencio, sin responder.

Le habría gustado decirle que él también le quería.

Le habría gustado decirle que por él esas noches significaban más que el simple contacto físico, que su mente iba más allá del instinto animal que casi le _obligaba_ a saltarle encima.

Pero no podía.

Sabía qué Yuya le quería.

Lo sabía, porque hace meses acababa siempre oyéndoselo repetir.

Le habría gustado tener al menos éxito de mentirle, pero tampoco podía hacer eso.

Hikaru no le quería.

Ni pensaba de poder llegar a quererlo como le habría gustado al mayor.

Sólo le tomaba durante esas noches, más y más frecuentes, creando por él la ilusión que pudiera estar algo más entre ellos.

De hecho, era una ilusión, un sueño.

Y él sabía qué, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que despertarse.

Sin embargo, seguía diciendo a sí mismo que aún había tiempo, y el momento de abrir los ojos nunca llegaba.

Se quedó tumbado encima de Yuya, todavía dentro de él, todavía en silencio.

Y el mayor suspiró, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarle ir.

E Hikaru, de hecho, no quería que lo hiciera.

~

_“Quiéreme, impídeme de cerrar el corazón con llave,_

_enciérrame en tus brazos,_

_úsame, abrázame fuerte.”_

La mañana siguiente se había despertado con los brazos de Yuya alrededor de la cintura, y su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro.

Hikaru suspiró.

No le gustaban esas mañanas.

Siempre le parecían una imagen demasiado perfecta, demasiado feliz para que luego tuviera que ser arruinada por la idea que no había nada en esa situación para que estar realmente felices.

Desplazó un poco el brazo, sin quitar los ojos del mayor.

Le pasó un dedo en la frente, desplazándole el pelo frente los ojos. Suspiró.

Le habría gustado aprender a amar esa cara.

Le habría gustado que Yuya tuviera éxito de hacerle sentir ese amor que nunca había tenido por nadie, que siempre se había prohibido por un miedo constante de sufrir.

Sin embargo, no había soluciones por el problema.

Lo más le miraba, lo más sentía de no poder tener éxito de querer sólo por el hecho de estar querido.

Lo más le miraba, lo más pensaba en cómo le envidiaba: Takaki no tenía miedo de hacerse daño.

Seguía volviendo de él cada vez, también enfrentando su silencio, también conviviendo con el hecho que nunca le hubiera respondido cuando le decía que le quería.

Era tonto, pero de todas maneras le envidiaba.

Le vio agitarse y abrir los ojos, los parpados pesados y la expresión somnolienta.

Le sonrió, porque era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

“Buenos días.” le dijo el mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo y entrecerrando los ojos, enojado por la luz.

Hikaru se bajó, besándole suavemente los labios.

“Buenos días.” respondió, y luego se puso en pie y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones y una camiseta. “Te preparo algo por el desayuno, ¿quieres?” le preguntó, tratando de guardar un tono alegre.

Vio a Yuya echarle una mirada confusa, pero no se preocupó.

Se fue a la puerta, mirándole interrogativo.

“Sí, vale... gracias.” contestó el mayor, titubeando.

Hikaru sólo asintió y fue a la cocina, metiéndose a preparar el desayuno.

Oyó a Yuya dirigirse al baño, y unos minutos después el ruido de la ducha.

Otra vez, tuvo una sensación desagradable.

Todo estaba tan… natural.

Estaba allí, preparándole el desayuno a Takaki mientras él se duchaba.

Tenía su bata y sus toallas, y más que un cambio de ropa en su armario.

Hikaru tenía una clara percepción de como su presencia se hubiera vuelto despacio en una constante en esa casa, de cómo todo lo que hacían durante esas mañanas parecía pertenecer a la vida de la que de hecho era una pareja.

Aunque, de hecho, no lo fuera.

Le oyó salir del baño, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él hasta que se encontró con sus manos alrededor de la cintura y el mentón apoyado en un hombro.

Se giró despacio, siempre esforzándose de sonreír.

“Está listo.” le dijo, cerrando brevemente los ojos y abandonándose al perfume de su gel de ducha en la piel de Yuya.

Takaki se sentó, mientras Hikaru le daba el plato con el tamagoyaki dulce y los tazones con la sopa de miso y el arroz.

Luego se sentó a su lado, quedándose absorto al mirarle comer.

Unos minutos después, el mayor levantó los ojos, indicando con la cabeza los platos frente a él.

“¿No comes?” le preguntó, en aire confuso.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

“No tengo mucha hambre.” murmuró.

Yuya pareció pensarlo unos momentos, luego se puso en pie y fue a su lado de la mesa, arrodillándose frente a él, asomándose para abrazarlo.

Yaotome tuvo un escalofrío.

Le habría gustado quedarse quieto en ese abrazo para siempre.

Le habría gustado que el tiempo se parara en ese momento, sin que él sintiera de deber explicar algo, sin estar obligado por su egoísmo y por su incapacidad de querer a herir a Yuya.

Sin embargo, cuando el mayor se alejó y vio en su cara una expresión de espera, sabía qué no podía escaparse de una explicación, sabía qué esa fase de transición entre ellos tenía que tomar una dirección única, y que él debería haber decidido cual.

“No... no estás obligado a hacer todo esto para mí, Hikka. Dejarme dormir aquí, prepararme el desayuno, fingir...” hesitó, al morderse un labio. “Fingir de estar feliz. No es necesario.” murmuró, bajando la mirada al suelo.

E Hikaru fue feliz del hecho que no le estuviera mirando, porque no estaba seguro de tener éxito de soportar el peso de sus ojos fijos en los propios.

_“Voy a aceptar cualquiera punición,_

_también dormirme después de haber bebido veneno._

_Al menos voy a soñar... para siempre.”_

Se puso en pie, dándole una mano a Yuya para que hiciera lo mismo.

Suspiró, consciente de haber llegado a una encrucijada.

No iba a permitir a sí mismo de ignorar el problema por la enésima vez. De ignorar la esperanza en los ojos de Yuya, de ignorar sus peticiones silenciosas, de ignorar el hecho que hubiera demasiadas palabras no expresadas entre ellos.

Nunca se habían dicho nada.

Habían empezado a acostarse juntos, habían empezado a colarse el uno en la vida del otro, y nunca una palabra sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Sólo había el amor de Yuya a la luz del sol, pero todo lo demás aún estaba ahogado en la oscuridad que Hikaru se había creado alrededor, en su incapacidad de aclarar las cosas, en todo lo que nunca había dicho, por miedo que el sueño acabara.

Ahora, era el momento de hablar.

“Yuya... no me esfuerzo. Me gusta que estés aquí. Me gusta prepararte el desayuno, me gusta mimarte, me gusta cuidarme de ti. Me gusta, pero...” se mordió un labio, inseguro sobre cómo explicar cómo se sentía. “Me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar de pensar que sea equivocado. Porque tú y yo...”

Takaki le interrumpió.

“Porque es ‘tú y yo’, y no es ‘nosotros’, ¿verdad?” murmuró.

Hikaru oyó esas palabras herirle como le habría herido un cuchillo en el pecho.

Bajó los ojos, al asentir.

“Me gustaría poderte querer, Yuya. Me gustaría realmente que todo esto pudiera ser la cotidianidad, que pudiéramos estar juntos como una pareja, y no como a dos personas que tienen sexo. Me gustaría... me gustaría poderte querer.” repitió, apretando los puños y hundiendo las uñas en las palmas hasta hacerse daño.

“Pero no puedes. Yo... yo lo sé, esto. Sé qué no me quieres, o me habrías respondido cada vez que te lo decía yo.” fue la respuesta de Yuya. Guardaron silencio unos segundos, luego el mayor hizo una sonrisa, amarga, y siguió. “Lo siento que te lo dije. No quería que te sintiera culpable porque no me devuelves. No lo dije con este objetivo, sólo porque cada vez sentía la necesidad de decirlo, sin poderme aguantar.” se encogió de hombros, e Hikaru dio un paso adelante, apoyándole la mano en el brazo y apretándolo.

“A mí no me molesta que me lo dijiste, soy feliz que lo hiciste. Es bueno sentirse querido, aunque no se puede devolver.” le dijo, con una expresión grave en la cara.

Sintió a Yuya escaparse de su agarre, delicado pero firme, y se alejó de él. Despacio.

“Ya no podemos vernos, Hikaru.” comentó, y el menor asintió.

No había otra solución, y ambos lo sabían.

Podían fingir que las cosas entre ellos siguieran normalmente, que su relación tuviera realmente un sentido, que valiera realmente algo.

Y lo habían hecho, hasta sólo había estado silencio entre ellos.

En cuanto empezado a hablar, estaba como si se hubiera abierto una brecha en la presa, y ninguno de los dos podía soportar la presión de cuanto acababan de decirse.

Seguir teniendo sexo al saber de no estar querido habría matado a Yuya, seguir teniéndole a su lado como si fueran felices cuando en realidad no podía quererlo, habría matado a Hikaru.

Se quedó quieto, mientras Yuya se alejaba.

Se quedó quieto mientras iba a la habitación para vestirse, se quedó quieto mientras cruzaba el salón dirigiéndose a la entrada, se quedó quieto mientras salía, cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

Le habría gustado decirle algo antes de dejarle ir, pero no había nada de decir.

Le habría gustado que Yuya le odiara para lo que le había hecho, para haberle quizás decepcionado que toda esa situación pudiera llevar a algo bueno, para no haberle alejado pronto cuando se había dado cuenta de no poderle querer.

Hikaru estaba harto.

Quería volver a la habitación, meterse en la cama, volver a dormir sin tener que despertarse.

Eso quería: cerrar los ojos, para siempre. Y para siempre quedarse en la convicción que lo que había ocurrido los meses pasados hubiera tenido un sentido, que hubiera amor de dar en él, que Yuya fuera la persona justa para él.

Pero no estaba si, y él estaba harto de mentir a sí mismo.

No había nada de dar, ni a Yuya ni a alguien más.

Estaba vacío en el interior, de ese vacío que ni los sueños podían rellenar, enteramente no, de manera duradera no.

Cerró los ojos, desmayándose al suelo como si las rodillas ya no pudieran sostener su peso.

Se había quedado solo.

Y algo dentro de sí le decía que era lo que merecía.

Que iba a quedarse solo para siempre.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ni tenía lágrimas en su interior.

Sólo tristeza.


End file.
